Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a catheter support and more specifically it relates to an undergarment with catheter support which increases comfort and reduces the risk of complications related to placement of indwelling catheter tubing.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Catheter tubing is commonly used in medical settings such as in hospitals and hospices. Often such tubing enters or exits the body of the patient in or around the groin. Traditionally, the catheter tubing is merely threaded through leg openings, such as the leg opening of a diaper. Such positioning can lead to increased discomfort for the patient by increasing the risk for leakage, skin breakdown, and occlusion. Additionally, the pressure caused by the catheter tubing being pressed down as it exits the legging can increase pain and risk of displacement.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved undergarment with catheter support which increases comfort and reduces the risk of complications related to placement of indwelling catheter tubing.